monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Voltaic Chameleos
The Voltaic Chameleos is the highly aggressive electrical subspecies of Chameleos, making its first appearance in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. This subspecies is first encountered in High Rank with the normal Chameleos and, will sometimes appear in quest with Zinogre and the Stygian Zinogre. Physiology This Chameleos has a white face with a glowing blue horn and bright black eyes. Its legs and tail are white in color with black feet. It has red veins on wings and tail. The rest of this Chameleos' body is a yellow mixed with purple. When enraged, two eye markings will glow on the back of its neck. Habitat The Voltaic Chameleos has only been spotted living in areas where large numbers of Thunderbugs can be found like the Primal Forest, Everwood, Misty Peaks, Deserted Island, Dunes, and Flooded Forest. They have also been found living in areas with Dracophage Bug like the Heaven's Mount, Tundra, and Frozen Seaway. The highest chance hunters have of finding one is in the Neopteron Hive, with its insect filled caves. Very rarely, some Voltaic Chameleos can be seen in parts of the Dune Mountains but why is unknown. Attacks and Moves Has Chameleos'(4th Gen.) basic attacks. Paralyzing Gas: It will fly up into the air while flapping its wings, releasing a paralyzing gas from its wings. Unlike its poisonous mist, it will charge itself with electricity before landing. When it lands, it will slam its tail, head, and wings on the ground causing Thunder Poleblight if hunters hit by any of them. Lightning Globs: Instead of spiting acidic globs at hunters, it will spit three globs of hot electricity at hunters, similar to the HC Chameleos, causing both Elemental Down and Thunder Poleblight. Vocal Spray: The Voltaic Chameleos will roar at hunters before hovering into the air like Kushala Daora, when it hovers into the air it will rear its head back and spray a gas out of its mouth while flying forward, similar to other small Elder Dragons. This attack causes Vocal Cord Paralysis. Dragon Tail Slam: Its veins will begin to surge with the Dragon-Element before its tail turns a warm red and it slams its tail on the ground. When it slams its tail, a large surge of Dragon will surge around its tail after slamming it. 360° Venomous Tail Spin: It will raise its tail while looking behind itself before spinning in circle while swiping its tail, knocking hunters away from it. When it does this, its tail will Poison any nearby hunters. Sparking Tongue Slam: The Chameleos will swing its tongue like a mace in front of it before slamming its tongue on the ground two times. When it does it for a 3rd time, it will charge its tongue up with energy and slam it into the ground, sending pluses into the ground around it. This attack causes Elemental Down and Thunder Poleblight. Monstrous Shock: It will walk backwards before swing its tongue at hunters, knocking them back. When it knocks them back, it will jump into the air before releasing a large amount of electricity from its body. Double Tongue Flail: Similar to Baruragaru, it will swing its tongue around its body, knocking them into the air. Overcharged Mode: When in a quest with Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre and in the same area as Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre, it will knock the Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre out, or even kill it, with its tongue before eating the Thunderbugs/Dracophage Bugs on its back. When it eats them, its elemental power with either Thunder/Dragon will greatly increase and it will begin to glow a bright heavenly red/blue. When in this state, it can't be knocked out of it and the fog in every area will be red/blue in color with shocks on the screen. Triple Tongue Flail: It will knock hunters in the air with its tongue three times before shocking the ground around it. Sparking Tongue Slams: Similar to the normal one but all the attacks now have an electrical charge. Sticky Dragon Bomb: It will shake its head twice before spitting a ball filled with energy on the ground at hunters. If a hunter is touched by it, they will get stuck to the ball before it explodes. Explosive Thunder Charge: The Voltaic Chameleos will fly in the air and sort of do Teostra's(4th Gen.) Supernova. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -25 *Water +5 *Ice +5 *Thunder +20 *Dragon +10 Skills: High Grade Earplug, Frosty Protection, Stealth, Dragon Wind Breaker, Fiery Protection, Slow Eater, Raise Hunger, and Death's Helping Hand. Gunner Set *Fire -20 *Water +10 *Ice +10 *Thunder +25 *Dragon +15 Skills: High Grade Earplug, Frosty Protection, Stealth, Dragon Wind Breaker, Fiery Protection, Slow Eater, Raise Hunger, and Death's Helping Hand. Notes *Voltaic Chameleos' design is somewhat based on the Translucent Veiled Chameleon. *The idea of this subspecies came from an electrical organ that Chameleos are said to have that changes their color, making them nearly invisible. *In Monster Hunter U, Voltaic Chameleos makes appearance in the game. *Its electrical mist is well-known for attracting all sorts of monsters to unusual areas, especially Zinogres and their Thunderbugs. Credits Ukanlos Subspecies: Thank you for making the render for the Voltaic Chameleos! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:BannedLagiacrus